


The Chore List

by MiddlingTheBest



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders mentioned, Drabble, Floof, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders mentioned, some anxious thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddlingTheBest/pseuds/MiddlingTheBest
Summary: The light sides have a weekly chore list and Virgil finds his place in their dynamic.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	The Chore List

There were several household rules at the light side of the mindscape. One of these was the weekly chore rota. Chores were done in equal turns; Logan had compiled a neat list which was stuck to the top left of the fridge, decorated by Roman, with gentle reminders of which tasks were to be done by each side for that week added in by Patton. Initially, Virgil had been hesitant to join in. The other three obviously had their own system, one they’d probably had in place for years. They knew where they stood but now, since his acceptance, his name was on the chart. He was doing the chores and they probably knew he was doing them too, but what if they thought he wasn’t? What if every day they saw his name and there was nothing to show on this list that he even looked at it? Anxiety underlay every interaction he had with the other light sides in the kitchen. He couldn’t help but glance over at the list on the fridge, but it would be suspicious if he so obviously started to only do chores in front of the others. Right?

Virgil didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t bring it up with the others, that could be weird, but he hated the uncertainty. After several weeks of being added to the rota he was almost ready to break when a pack of reward stickers appeared. There was a sticker next to “dishes” on the chart and it was definitely him who had done them. He may have done them in the middle of the night, but he’d done them and there was a little sticker right there under his name to prove it and a pack of stickers stuck next to the list. Virgil was pretty sure it was Patton who had left it out but he never asked. He was a little embarrassed but the relief he felt when the moral side gave him a gentle, encouraging smile that next morning was almost physical. On his last night of dishwashing duty for the week he placed a sticker next to his name and waited. All through the next day he waited for someone to say anything, but no-one ever did. The list was updated and replaced but his stickers were left beside it. Over time, the stickers changed around. One week they were smiley faces, another they were music notes. Roman, though he denied it, made them into little crowns, and the spider shapes lasted just one day before Patton’s shrieking forced them to change again. For a while now they had been spiderwebs, a suitable compromise it would seem as no one had complained. 

The only thing that had remained consistent, despite next to no acknowledgement of their existence, was that no one but Virgil ever used or was assigned the stickers. Logan checked off his chores with a precise tick. Patton’s ever-present encouragements and smiley faces littered the page. Roman doodled on every spare inch of paper, sometimes adding extra pages when he ran out. Virgil had a little sticker in his trademark purple, usually added in the dead of night, quietly confirming his completed tasks and affirming his place in this strange little family he’d found for himself and now, when he glanced over at the mess of a list at the end of each week, he could give himself a little smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing a completely different fic and realised that I was actually writing a short but unrelated side story instead so thought I'd just post it separate. Enjoy!


End file.
